boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy: The Movie
'''BoBoiBoy: The Movie' (BoBoiBoy: Sfera Kuasa) is the wide screen film of the series which was released first in March 3, 2016 at Malaysia. The film was also released in several countries. Release Dates Animonsta confirmed the production of this movie will be expected done at October 2015 and will be released in March 3, 2016 at Malaysia and Brunei, April 13, 2016 at Indonesia, and March 11, 2016 at Hong Kong Synopsis A group of alien treasure hunters named The Tengkotak has arrived on earth and kidnapped Ochobot in order to use him to locate an ancient and powerful “Sfera Kuasa” hiding on earth. BoBoiBoy and his super friends must now race against time to save Ochobot and uncover the secrets behind the “Sfera Kuasa”. Their journey will take them on an adventure filled with action, comedy, and beautiful locales. Plot summary BoBoiBoy and his friends goes on an adventure on a mysterious island that houses an ancient power sphere, older than Ochobot with untold powers. BoBoiBoy will meet his toughest foe yet, an alien treasure hunter who is looking to harness the power from this power sphere for his own greedy needs. It's now a race between BoBoiBoy and the aliens to reach the power sphere and unlock a new powers. Experience an exotic new place, never before seen villains and a new power from BoBoiBoy. Voice cast Soundtrack *''Masih di Sini'' performed by Bunkface! *''Di Bawah Langit Yang Sama'' performed by d'Masiv. Production Nizam Razak stated that this movie costed RM5 million, and he described it as the "big value". The movie was made in two years time. The process of inserting actor voice was started since the movie started its production until it finished in end 2015. This movie gains support from National Film Development Corporation Malaysia (FINAS), Multimedia Development Corporation (MDeC), and Malaysia Animation Creative Content Centre (MAC3). 70 workers are used to produce this movie. The original duration of the movie is 160 minutes, but it has been shortened to 100 minutes for fulfilling the kids' film standard. Promotion Animonsta Studios announced in June 2013 that the project Power Sphere was expected for release in 2014. The project announced featured Klamkabot and BoBoiBoy with fire power. Then, the project was delayed to the end of 2015, where Animonsta Studios released their first video of the movie, BoBoiBoy: The Movie official teaser on YouTube in February 2015. After 7 months, Animonsta Studios released the official trailer of the movie on YouTube, which has stated that the movie will be in cinemas on 2016. The trailer also shows the involvement of the movie with Bunkface and two Hot FM radio DJ's, Fara Fauzana and AG. On 21 December 2015, Animonsta Studios has officially announced the show date for Malaysian cinemas in their official Facebook account which is 3 March 2016. The showing date for Indonesian cinemas was announced on 30 December 2015 which is 13 April 2016. In February 2016, Animonsta Studios released their second official trailer in YouTube. Animonsta Studios will promote this movie in 2016 Tokyo Anime Award Festival in March 2016. They are in a discussion to bring this movie to Kazakhstan. There are also some plans to bring this movie to nearby countries such as Japan, South Korea, China, Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam, India, Cambodia, United States, United Kingdom and Australia which are expressing their interest in this movie. The movie is shown at 115 cinemas in Malaysia, 100 in Indonesia, two in Brunei, two in Singapore, three in Hong Kong and three in Macau. Reception ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie ''opened to mostly positive reviews, as it was got its place in Malaysian Book of Records as the most grossing Malaysian film on the first day after collecting more than RM500,000 on the first day of release. Animonsta Studios targeted RM25 million (USD 6 million) for this movie, with RM12-13 million (USD 3-3.2 million) target for Malaysia and Brunei markets, and RM12-13 million (AUD 4-4.24 million) target for Indonesian market. The film got its place in Malaysian Book of Records after raking in more than RM500,000 on its first day of release in Malaysia, made it as the highest-grossing film on the first day for Malaysian films. After four days, the movie earned a very high value which is RM 3.5 million. After 11 days, this movie has made its name as the highest-grossing Malaysia animated movie, beating Geng: The Adventure Begins which grossed RM6.3 million. The movie achieved their target after 17 days in Malaysia as they have collected RM13 million, exceeding their target for Malaysian market. The movie was shown in Malaysian cinemas for 58 days. This movie received very positive reviews from audiences and critics alike. For the Indonesian market, the movie managed to earn more than 5 billion rupiah (RM 1.48 million) after 12 days. Possible sequel After the movie, there are plans to make another two BoBoiBoy films, and Nizam Razak stated that they already have their ideas on the second movie. Trivia *The movie's project has been planned since the production of the TV series itself. But later the series was produced first due to introduce it to the public. *The first premiere date was predicted to November 26, 2015. But the air date was changed to March 3, 2016 to avoid film competitions. *The movie's released date is on 3 March 2016, which was revealed in the trailer, shown at the beginning of Season 3, Episode 22 on Monsta official YouTube channel. *The movie took 3 years to finish with a cost of RM5 million. *This is the first time BoBoiBoy was seen without his cap entirely. **It was revealed that he have a white streak on the right side of his hair. *The gala premiere of this movie was held on February 20, 2016 in Golden Screen Cinemas Pavillion, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. *There are also some early screenings for BoBoiBoy: The Movie on February 27, 2016 in GSC IOI City Mall, Putrajaya and GSC Berjaya Times Square, Kuala Lumpur. *In Indonesia, this movie's gala premiere was held on April 2016 in Jakarta. *''BoBoiBoy: The Movie ''will be aired in MNCTV Indonesia at July 6th, 2016, in order to celebrate Eid-ul-Fitr 2016. *In Malaysia, the movie will be aired at TV3 at July 7th, 2016. Gallery Videos BoBoiBoy_The_Movie_Teaser_Theme_OST BoBoiBoy The Movie Official Teaser BoBoiBoy The Movie Klip Eksklusif Bangun BoBoiBoy! BoBoiBoy The Movie Official Trailer BoBoiBoy The Movie Official Trailer 2 BoBoiBoy The Movie Official Promo 1 Pesanan Khas Bagogo - Versi SPM BoBoiBoy The Movie 2016 - Yuri Wong Music OST Soundtrack Di Sebalik Tabir - BoBoiBoy The Movie Pesanan Khas Bagogo - Cuti Sekolah Papa Zola - Cuti Sekolah Kebenarannn!!! BoBoiBoy The Movie Review & Kutipan Promo BoBoiBoy The Movie Superhero Kita! BoBoiBoy Indonesia Release Promo HD Pesanan Khidmat Masyarakat daripada GSC dan Boboiboy External Links *BoBoiBoy: The Movie *Website *IMDB *Monsta Backstage! *BoBoiBoy: The Movie in Wikipedia. *BoBoiBoy: The Movie in Wikipedia (Bahasa Indonesia) *BoBoiBoy: The Movie in Wikipedia (Malaysia) See Also id:BoBoiBoy: Kekuatan Sfera ms:BoBoiBoy: Sfera Kuasa tl:BoBoiBoy: Power of Sphere Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie